


Sometimes nerves are the least of your problems

by Amethyst_Elf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Nifflers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Elf/pseuds/Amethyst_Elf
Summary: The Newtina proposal (feat. Niffler hijinks)
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 52





	Sometimes nerves are the least of your problems

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [the wonderful Newtina art](https://elisha-am.tumblr.com/post/624799166554685440) by elisha-am over on Tumblr. Thanks for letting me use your art as a prompt!

Newt's pocket had been heavy with the weight of the ring for just over a week. He had planned to do it over a nice dinner at home but then his Occamy eggs hatched and he had to dash off to make sure they were all healthy. Two days later, he was going to do it while they were at the park, but then MACUSA recalled Tina back to America for urgent business.

She was due to return to their shared house in London soon and Newt was pacing the basement, formulating a plan. He was going to propose tonight regardless of interruptions. He reached into his pocket to pull out the box and started when he felt nothing there.

Newt frantically searched the floor around him and spotted it lying open on the floor a few metres away. He sighed to himself, reaching down for the little black box. It was empty.

He scanned the floor around the box and, when he stood back up again, was greeted with the sight of an open and empty niffler cage.

"Oh Merlin's beard," he muttered, pulling on his gloves with a false coin in the palm.

For the next fifteen minutes, Newt ran around his basement catching nifflers. He had found six and, after another five minutes of searching, he was no closer to finding the seventh, which had taken the ring. Newt jangled the small coin purse he had attached to his belt and whistled, trying to coax the little guy out of hiding.

He was so engrossed in his search, he didn't notice the distinct pop of an apparation until someone cleared their throat behind him.

"I think I have something of yours," Tina said with a chuckle.

With one hand, she held out the niffler by the scruff of its neck and had the golden ring nestled in her other palm, safely out of reach of the creature.

"Oh! Hello Tina," he replied sheepishly, as she made her way over to the niffler cage, opened the door and placed the last escapee back.

She then held the ring up to the light. "This is a very beautiful ring, Newt. It's definitely not mine and I don't think it belongs to Queenie, so we should probably try to find whichever poor lady the little guy stole it off."

Newt shifted his gaze to the floor, then back to the ring and then finally to Tina. "Well, here's the thing. Um... This is not how I imagined this going."

Tina's brow furrowed, and Newt spoke again. "The ring is yours. Well not yet technically, but if you want it, it will be."

She looked from the ring to Newt a few times, cogs turning in her head. Then the realisation hit. "Oh!"

"Yep."

They stared at each other for a moment, before Newt walked over a took the ring from her still outstretched hand. "Well, I'm not really good with people but you, Tina, are an exception. And a fabulous exception at that."

She blushed and took Newt's hand in her own.

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you to the moon and back. So, Porpentina Goldstein, will you marry me?"

"Yes Newt, of course I'll marry you," Tina whispered back, grinning from ear to ear. She leaned in and Newt pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

He pulled back and slipped the ring onto her finger. Tina reached up to put her hand on Newt's shoulder, admiring the ring and how the inset green stone flickered in the light.

"I love you too Newt," Tina said, switching her gaze back to her fiancé and leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
